1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle for automatically controlling a proper distance between vehicles traveling in the same direction, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vehicle is a mode of transportation which travels on roads or tracks using energy from fossil fuels or electric energy as a power source. With the increasing development of vehicle technology, vehicles having various functions for user convenience have been widely used. Specifically, as the number of vehicles in which electronic components are embedded rapidly increases, an improved vehicle having an active safety system (ASS) operating for accident prevention has recently been developed to prevent the occurrence of traffic accidents.
Recently, many developers are conducting research into a vehicle including an advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) configured to actively provide information regarding a vehicle state, a driver state, and a peripheral environment to reduce manipulation load of a vehicle driver as well as to increase convenience of use.
A representative example of the advanced driver assistance system (ADAS) embedded in vehicles is a smart cruise control (SCC) system. The smart cruise control (SCC) system configured to automatically adjust a proper distance between vehicles (e.g., two vehicles) operates a vehicle that includes the SCC system to automatically accelerate or decelerate to maintain a safe distance between the vehicle and the preceding vehicle, resulting in implementation of automatic travel control.